La mujer que amo
by Priss
Summary: GOKUxBULMA?. Oneshot. La mujer que ama.... no es quella con la que unió su vida.


**... La mujer que amo ...**

De: **_Priss._**

* * *

_La persona por la que siente amor... no es aquella con la cual unió su vida._

* * *

Pensando, estoy, de nuevo en la mujer que amo.

Supuse que después de más de una década de amistad, la había olvidado... y debería. Pues hace ya tantos años que forme una familia; tengo una mujer y un pequeño hijo. De ellos no podría quejarme, me quieren y los quiero.

Aunque, lo cierto es que a mi esposa nunca la he amado, la quiero, si... pero eso no es lo mismo que amarla.

Con ella estoy por una simple promesa que le hice cuando niños, una promesa producto de mi ignorancia. De no ser por eso, quizás... ¡NO!.

Si mi palabra no fuera tan importante, ese honor que me impidió estar con quien en verdad quiero.

De cualquier forma, ella jamás me vería como a algo más que a un amigo, un hermano pequeño. La diferencia de edades es estrecha y a estas alturas de la vida es algo que ni siquiera se nota, pero en aquel entonces... ella amaba a otro hombre; amigo de ambos. Y yo que siempre creí que algún día se casarían.

La mujer que amo es la más hermosa sobre la faz del universo.

Una mujer cuyo carácter fuerte me ha domado desde el instante en que nos conocimos.

Es aquella que permaneció a mi lado por incontables años aun cuando sabía cuán peligroso podía ser esto.

La mujer a la que amo no es de raza guerrera; la fuerza física escasamente ha sido usada por ella.

La mujer que amo es bastante frágil, pero linda...

Ella es humana, ella es mi vida. Mi debilidad, mi locura y mi conciencia... ella es mi todo.

Es la que me domina con un par de palabras. La que sin querer deja bien en claro ante el mundo quien lleva el cerebro más brillante.

La que con una mirada me apacigua; tranquiliza mi violento Ki. Aquella que sin darse cuenta me hace vibrar de tan solo oír su voz.

Aquella hembra a la que tanto respeto y admiro. Si, la admiro por ese valor que posee muy a pesar de no tener el más mínimo poder de pelea.

Esa chica cuya sonrisa me hace feliz sin razón; sonrisa por la que moriría sin titubear, la misma por la que he luchado todo este tiempo.

¿La paz de la tierra?. Si , pero ni siquiera eso es más importante que verla sonreír... Su felicidad es lo más importante para mi.

Demo !... ella no es la que permanece siempre con migo.

No es aquella que me atiende todo el día, tampoco la que sufre con mis constantes ausencias debido a los eternos entrenamientos.

La mujer que amo no es la que ha compartido la cama conmigo durante los últimos diez años, ni la que sufre día a día cocinando las enormes cantidades de comida que ni siquiera me satisfacen.

Tampoco es la que sufrió, como nadie, con mi muerte hace ya algunos años.

No es aquella con la que he tenido sexo durante todo este tiempo. Y... no, no es la madre de Gohan, mi hijo.

La mujer de larga cabellera negra; fuerza física sobre natural y carácter tremendamente fuerte y agresivo, no, no es ella de quien hablo.

Aquella a la que amo no es con quien uní mi vida por culpa de mi maldita promesa. No es la que peleó conmigo en el torneo de artes marciales donde apareció Pikoro.

No es la que me enseñó a tener sexo, ni la que me regaña todo el tiempo, tampoco la que me obligó a aprender a conducir, no... ¡ ella no es !.

A la mujer que amo le encantan las fresas; adora a los chicos fuertes y guapos, y sé que de no haber sido por la estupidez de casarme con Milk, quizás...

Aahhh, no... ¡ imposible !.

Ella amaba a un gran amigo y aun con las constantes peleas entre ellos, ni así hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad.

La mujer que amo me enseñó tantas cosas.

Me llevó a conocer el mundo; a su lado logre ver por primera vez el mar; es la que me permitió llenarme de amigos y, lo más importante, que gracias a ella me volví lo que soy ahora, un hombre verdaderamente fuerte y capaz de incrementar dicha fuerza aun más.

La mujer que amo es un verdadero genio; una belleza, una hermosa diosa que cayó a la tierra tan solo para presentarme un mundo lleno de vida y aventuras; sueños que se hacen realidad gracias a la maravillosa búsqueda de las Dragon balls que ella misma inició.

Es aquella que me duchó alguna vez.

La segunda persona que conocí; la primera mujer que mis inocentes ojos pudiesen ver.

La mujer que amo me enseñó, sin saberlo, el significado del amor.

Me trató, y aun lo hace, como a su hermano menor. Siempre confió en mi al igual que todos pero su confianza fue, es y será especial.

Su hermoso cabello azulado me embelesó infinidad de veces. No dude en salvarla de cualquier peligro, cualquiera que este fuere.

Ella siempre fue la primera; siempre antes que todos, antes que la paz del mundo, antes que mis amigos y mucho antes que Milk.

Demo, a la que amo... no me ama.

El futuro me lo dijo y me lo dejó bien claro; ella se encariñaría con la frialdad de un gran enemigo. Se interesaría por alguien que difícilmente la apreciaría y admiraría tanto como yo. El jamás podrá llegar a amarla como yo la amo.

Y a pesar de todo, sé que en estos tres años él la ha estado acompañando... la protege, la ama.

El ha podido degustar el dulce sabor de sus labios; admirar y tocar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. La ha hecho suya por completo; ha descubierto la forma en que ella hace el amor, porque le hace el amor.

Aun ese maldito sabe lo que es eso, cosa que yo desconozco pues jamás lo he experimentado.

Sé que ella le ha dado un hermoso hijo varon con un prometedor poder de pelea. Lo supe mucho antes de que a él se le ocurriese por lo menos voltear a mirarla.

Y aun así me atreví a visitarla para saber como iba todo. Jamás la vi tan feliz y hermosa. Mientras que él ni siquiera pareció prestar atención a mi presencia, claro que estaba entrenando, pero su ki... su ki era tremendamente más elevado... gracias a ella, a ella que le había dado todo, una verdadera razón para pelear; esa razón... ¡ protegerla !.

Entonces lo supe, algo que ellos sabían pero de lo que nunca hablaron, ni hablaran. Que ella lo ama... y él a ella.

He vuelto a mi vida, con quien me ama pero no amo. Aun sin dejar de pensar en ella... nada cambiará.

La mujer que amo no es la que me ama; no es mi esposa... no es Milk.

La mujer que amo lo ama a él, a un enemigo, a un sayajin... a Vegeta.

La mujer que amo, es la que amo; mi vida, mi obsesión... Buruma-san.

**Fin.**

* * *

Después de más de un año, este es mi segundo fanfic de Dragon ball.

Supongo que es muy obvio quienes son los personajes desde el principio.

Lo vuelvo a decir, Bulma siempre amará a Vegeta. No sé si Goku ame a Milk, pero de momento es algo que no interesa.

Sin embrago, siempre quise hacer un fic donde estuviesen de pareja Goku y Bulma, pero no pude separarla a ella de Vegeta.

Por eso, esto es lo más que pude hacer.


End file.
